Babysitting
by Hi-DefAndLuShCrew
Summary: Bodie is asked to babysit Glitch by Mo so he can get a few drinks with his bud MacCoy. But Mo has never gotten a babysitter for Glitch before and Glitch doesn't seem too happy about it. Will he withstand Mo being gone, or will he give Bodie a hard time?
1. Chapter 1: Bodie's Here?

**Okay, so I actually wrote this story back in the very beginning of June, but I wasn't able to post this back then due to the lack of a laptop when we moved out of our old house and didn't have internet access for a while when we found them in one of the boxes. But before I got internet, I just used my mom's cell phone (I liked her phone's internet better XD). But anyways, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! :3**

* * *

Glitch was just chillin' on his bed, listening to a song on his Ipod. The minute the song goes off, he hears the sound of Mo talking. Then, he hears a slightly unfamiliar voice. A curious Glitch took his headphones off and went down the stairs to see who it was. It was Bodie.

"A'ight so I expect youngin' over there to be in the bed by 9:30, which is in…" Mo took out his cell phone and checked the time. "5 minutes", he said. "Tonight's a school night." "Alright", said Bodie, nodding.

"He's already done his homework and brushed his teeth", Mo continued. Bodie nodded. "He even took his bubblebath", Mo said, sort of trying to keep a straight face. "Mo!" whined Glitch. Mo chuckled. "Alright!" Bodie said, chuckling as well. "If anything happens, just give me a ring", Mo said. "I should be back by 11:30. I know it's a little late but…"

"No worries", Bodie said. "And I'll make sure he gets to bed, too." Mo headed for the door.

"A'ight thanks man", Mo said sincerely, while opening the door and stepping out on the porch. "No problem", Bodie said, while halfway closing the door. Mo finally left and he shut the door completely. He then turned to see Glitch just standing near the steps he came down from. A few seconds later, Bodie smiled. "Hi", he said.

Glitch still stood there near the steps. "Where's Mo going?" he finally asked, quietly. "Oh you know…out", Bodie said shrugging, while walking towards the living room. Glitch still stood there. "…I want to play Dance Central 2", he said, finally moving by walking towards the Kinect in the living room.

Bodie walked up behind Glitch and grabbed his shoulder before sitting on the couch. "Woah, woah", Bodie said, "you gotta get to bed, fellah." He looked at the clock to his left in the kitchen. "It's getting late." But it's only 9:26 and the song is only three minutes!" Glitch whined slightly. Bodie said, "Alright, but just this _one_ song. After that, bedtime", he said, trying to sound strict.

"I know", said Glitch. He ran over to the Kinect and turned it on and danced to "Technologic" on hard. He ended the song with a flawless finish.

Bodie had been watching the whole time. "Impressive!" he said, quickly blinking and raising his eyebrows. Glitch turned around and looked at Bodie. "Now uh, it's time for you to get in the bed", he said, quickly moving his head towards the stairs. Glitch had heard Bodie's words but didn't mind them. He continued to stand where he was instead.

"Glitch", Bodie said, sounding more strict. "Get to bed." Glitch still stood there. He then blinked. The Korean looked at him as if he were speaking another language.

Bodie got up and sighed. He walked over to Glitch and lifted him up by his legs, letting the rest of him rest on his back.

Glitch kicked and screamed. "You let me go!" he hollered as Bodie started walking. He had walked up the stairs and into Glitch's room. He rolled down the covers, laid Glitch down and tucked him into bed and sighed. "I'm sorry to have done this to you", Bodie said, "but Mo wanted you in the bed by 9:30 and you have school in the morning." He sat down on the 14-year-old's bed. Glitch squirmed around in his bed as if he were trying to free himself from a trap. Bodie got off the bed and started walking towards the door. "G'night", he said, as he turned off the light and walked out of the room. Glitch just looked at him with a peed off look and arms folded over his blankets and his head bent down, so he looked pretty evil.

Glitch sighed and slowly tossed and turned in the dark. He soon closed his eyes. As he heard the faint sound of Bodie choosing his song, difficulty, and character, Glitch groaned, but still had his eyes closed. A few seconds later, he heard "The Humpty Dance" playing, and instantly, his eyes shot wide open. He couldn't help but to run downstairs and into the living room, to spot Bodie dancing.

Bodie immediately turned around while still dancing the minute he heard Glitch's footsteps into the living room. "Glitch, get to bed!" Bodie said, becoming impatient. "No", said Glitch, as he walked up behind Bodie. "I want it to be 2-player!" he whined. "No!" snapped Bodie. "Besides, you need to get in the Bed. Now." "Yes!" said, Glitch, becoming angry. He got closer to Bodie and lifted his hand up and moved it around when a sign popped up on the screen.

Bodie pushed Glitch out of the way and Glitch pretended to fall to the floor. He then clenched his fists, lifted them in the air and started punching, while kicking the air when his legs went up, and he started he starting screaming as well, his face turning bright red. Extremely irritated, Bodie just sighed, as he was too focused into the game to do anything about Glitch.

A while later…

Glitch was still on the floor. "Let me play!" he tried again. "No!" Bodie said, sounding just laid there on his back. He listened to one of the lyrics of "The Humpty Dance":

_I'm the one who said just grab 'em in the biscuits._

Glitch got between Bodie's legs and grabbed him in the biscuits. "AAHHHH!" Bodie shrieked. He bent down and covered his area. "You gonna let me play now?" Glitch asked, putting his hands up as if to say, _wut, boi_?

"N-no…", Bodie said, straining his voice, moving around, trying to stand straight, while still covering himself. He soon recovered. He sighed and went to the kitchen. Glitch stared at the kitchen door in curiosity.

* * *

**XD Oh my! Glitch is quite something, isn't he? Well anyways, chap.2 will be coming soon. But for now, please leave a review. Thank you! :D**

**-Hi-DefAndLu$hCrew**


	2. Chapter 2: Should've Listened

**Alright, so here is the next chapter to this story (this one is shorter than the previous one). But enjoy anyway! ^^**

What will happen next to Glitch?

Bodie came out with a tall glass of warm milk. "Will this make you go to sleep?" he asked.

Glitch looked at the cup, then up at Bodie, then back at the cup. His face looked as if he had just seen Bodie put something in the drink, and is unbelievably being asked to drink it. He slowly took the cup out of Bodie's hand with both of his hands and drank it slowly in front of him. When he finished, Glitch took the cup away from his mouth, revealing his giant milk mustache. "Ahh", he let out.

Bodie giggled. Glitch then let out a huge belch and blew it in Bodie's face. Bodie frowned and nearly closed his eyes. He slowly raised his hand up to his face and fanned himself. After that, he said, "better?"

Glitch then instantly threw the cup to the floor, nearly hitting Bodie's foot, as Bodie took a few steps back. Even worse, Bodie was only wearing socks, and shattered glass was everywhere. That was it. That was the last straw.

"GAHHH!" Bodie shouted while lifting up his right foot and spreading out his arms. Slowly but carefully, Bodie set his foot back down, while stepping over a chunk of glass, and slowly started walking, while being careful not to step on the rest of the shattered glass. When he walked towards Glitch's direction, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and constricted him.

"Ack!" Glitch choked out as he was trying to breathe. Bodie then lifted him up and carried him up the stairs. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Glitch shouted out as he was being carried.

When he was finally in his room, Bodie tossed Glitch on his unmade bed. Glitch's legs quickly moved around as he tried to pull the covers on him. He could tell by the look and color of Bodie's face that was boiling mad.

"YOU!" Bodie said as he got real loud, shaking with anger and pointed a finger at Glitch. He had no idea where to begin.

"What?" Glitch asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole situation.

Bodie slammed his fists on Glitch's nightstand. "Okay so first of all", he continued, "I kept telling you to get in the bed, but you continued to just stand there, and when you did go to bed, you came back down the stairs and tried to play Dance Central 2, when specifically told you NO! THEN, you grabbed me in a place NO one should be grabbing—"

"Which was funny", Glitch said, interrupting Bodie, moving around a little in the bed, trying to make himself comfy.

A bright red Bodie looked at him and twitched his eye. He was _not _in the mood. He then continued his story. "THEN, I came from the kitchen to give you a glass of FREAKIN' warm milk, and when you got done drinking it, you threw the cup on the floor, and nearly cut opened my FOOT!" he screamed.

"Bodie I— "Glitch started.

"I have had enough of you!" Bodie continued, interrupting Glitch. "Now just stay in your bed, shut up, and GO TO SLEEP."

"Alright, alright!" Glitch said. He grabbed his Ipod next to him. He inserted the headphones in his ears and started listening to music, while he drifted off to sleep. Bodie snatched the headphones out of his ears.

Glitch woke up. "Hey!" he said.

"No listening to music this late at night!" Bodie yelled.

"But Mo lets me do it!" Glitch whimpered. "Besides, it helps me sleep."

With the headphones still in his hands, Bodie lifted up his knee, pulled back the headphones against it, and broke it in half. "GO TO SLEEP!" he shouted, and slammed the door on his way out of the room, leaving Glitch whimpering in his bed.

Bodie headed for the stairs. Now _he_ could use a drink. After coming down the stairs he grabbed the dustpan and broom and bent down and started sweeping up the broken glass. When he finished, Bodie headed headed towards the couch and lied down on it. He nearly covered his face with his hand as he rubbed his forehead. "12 minutes of torture" he mumbled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**:( Aww, poor Glitch, even though he was getting on Bodie's last nerves. XD So what do you think will happen next? Leave a review and let me know. :D**

**-Hi-DefAndLu$hCrew**

**P.S. Chap.3 (final chapter) will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: No One Would Blame You, Bodie

**:O This is my last chapter! (Sad, I know). But luckily, something good came out of this chapter. :3 But before you read on, I just wanna thank all the reviewers on this story ^^ they mean a lot to me and I'm glad you guys thought it was funny! XD**

**10:51 p.m.**

Bodie woke up to the pretty loud but faint sound of Glitch's sobbing. Bodie got up halfway and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling with his eyes and sighed. He got up and went up the stairs. When he opened Glitch's bedroom door, he noticed his head under his pillow, sobbing and sniffing. All of a sudden, a weak feeling had grown in Bodie's stomach as he continued to stare at the 14-year-old. He sat down on the young one's bed.

Glitch stopped crying and sniffed again as he slowly got from underneath his pillow. He looked at Bodie. There were thin layers of glistening tears smeared on his cheeks and his eyes were pink from crying so much and to Bodie, his orbs seemed a jade color, which sparkled and were slightly widened. His chubby cheeks had turned baby pink. Bodie sighed and he began talking.

"Glitch", he said calmly.

"What do you want?" Glitch asked, getting ready to cry again.

"I understand that you're mad at me. And I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for tossing you on your bed and yelling at you, I'm sorry about your headphones, and I'm sorry for pushing for you, pretty much everything."

Glitch covered his face the minute more tears ran down his face and felt his nose running. He nodded his head towards Bodie's words.

Bodie leaned over and reached for the box of Kleenex on Glitch's nightstand and held it out towards him. "Here you go", he said.

"Thank you", Glitch said, still sobbing while uncovering most of his face; he still covered his runny nose. He took a tissue and wiped his tears. Then he blew his nose. **HONK!**

Even though the used tissue was still in his hand, Glitch put his head back under his pillow. That was when he tried tossing the tissue into the wastebasket, not realizing he had hit Bodie's face. Bodie closed his eyes and wiped his face. He picked up the tissue that fell on his lap and dropped it in the wastebasket near the edge of the bed. "That's okay", Glitch muffled through his pillow.

A minute later Glitch got back from underneath his pillow again and finally said, "I'm sorry for causing a lot of problems for you, like the broken glass, going down the stairs several times, and uh, you know…grabbing you in…

"That's fine", Bodie said. "I forgive you."

"And uh, I'm also sorry for burping in your face", Glitch said while scratching the back of his head and slightly looking down.

"That's okay!" Bodie said. He laughed.

Glitch just snickered. He then got serious again, "Everything."

"That's okay", Bodie said softly.

They both hugged each other.

"You just need to listen to what I tell you and stay out of trouble since Mo isn't here and he gave you a certain bedtime", Bodie continued, while still hugging Glitch.

"Okay", Glitch mumbled.

Bodie patted Glitch's back as they hugged.

"Awww!" Glitch let out.

Bodie smiled. "Better?" he asked.

"Better", Glitch said, smiling a little himself.

Bodie got up from the bed. That was when Glitch grabbed his arm. Bodie turned around. "Will you please stay with me?" Glitch said, giving him a sad look.

Bodie l looked down at him for a few seconds. Then he smiled again. "Oh, sure!" he said, lying next to Glitch over the blanket and resting his head on his hands and crossing his legs.

"Oh Glitch?" Bodie soon said.

"Yeah?" Glitch said in a sleepy voice.

Bodie dug into his pocket and pulled out some headphones. "They're new", he said. Glitch looked at him as Bodie plugged them into Glitch's Ipod and into his ears and turned it on for him. He put it on a random song. Glitch leaned over and hugged Bodie again and Bodie hugged him back. "Thanks", he said.

"No problem", Bodie said. After a few seconds of listening to the song Bodie had put on for him, Glitch drifted off to sleep. After he did, Bodie did the same thing.

**11:30 p.m.**

Bodie woke up. However, Glitch was still asleep with his headphones still on. Knowing that the Ipod had probably died by now, Bodie took the headphones out of his ears and set his Ipod on his nightstand as he got up and headed towards the door. "G'night, kid", he said, before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

As he closed the door, he took out his cell phone and looked at the time: 11:31. _Oh crap _he thought to himself. He remembered that Mo had forgotten his key on the coffee table. _Mo is so irresponsible._ So he was thinking that Mo was at the door, waiting to be let in right now, until he had gotten a text from him 39 seconds ago when he took out his cell phone. _I'm on my way _the text read. _Phew._ Bodie put his phone back in his pocket and headed down the stairs. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. He sat up straight and tried staying that way. He kept opening and closing his eyes, while trying to stay awake, as he wanted to wait for Mo to get back. Then his eyes squinted.

**11:38 p.m.**

Bodie heard the faint sound of a car pulling up, and saw the faint lights coming from the headlights through the window through the corner of his eye. He could tell Mo was getting closer towards the door when he heard him say, "Thanks, man!"

Bodie got up and opened the door for Mo. "Ay, B!" he said, as he walked in.

"Hey", Bodie sighed, while he was rubbing his eyes as he was getting sleepier.

Mo walked up to Bodie. "You okay?" he asked, tossing his jacket besides him on the couch.

Bodie, who was still rubbing his face, nodded his head. His head was slightly down. He now had his hand on his face. Mo looked at him and sighed because he had a feeling Glitch had given him a hard time.

"How was Glitch?" he asked.

Bodie quickly took his hand away from his face and looked up at Mo. To Mo, Bodie looked totally worn out. He thought about telling Mo what happened, but then he decided not to. Bodie gave a weak smile. "He was okay", he said.

"That's good", Mo said while nodding. He went up the stairs and started heading towards Glitch's room. When he did, he halfway opened his door and saw Glitch in his bed, sleeping like a baby, with his thumb in his mouth. Mo smiled, and then closed the door.

When he came back down the stairs, Mo gently said to Bodie, "thanks man".

"No problem", Bodie said.

"See ya man", Mo said.

Bodie just stood there for a while, with an _I don't think so_ look on his face. He stuck his hand out and moved his fingering, signaling for Mo to pay him. "Ahem."

Mo walked closer to Bodie. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He dug into his wallet and took out his wallet and pulled out $10.

"Thank you", Bodie said, while taking the money. He started walking towards the door and looked down at the $10 bill as he did.

"Think I should've gotten more than this", he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mo walked towards the doorway the minute Bodie stepped foot on the porch. He began talking again.

"You know you should really babysit agai—"

**SLAM!**

**The End**

**:D Well, that ends this story! XD I don't blame Bodie for shutting the door Mo's face like that, after knowing what he had to go through with Glitch. O.O Anyway, please be kind enough to leave a review, they mean a lot. Thank you!**

**-Hi-AndLu$hCrew**


End file.
